peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodwill Games 7
PBG buys even more random games from the thrift store, including a McDonalds game, a boring airport game, and a storybook maker. Synopsis PBG plays with his tiny pogo stick called a Fly Bar, and constantly falls off it. The Goodwill Games videos are some of PBG's favorites to make. Sometimes the games are actually good. PBG is closing in to 2 million subscribers! He has done a whole two videos this year! PBG thinks he will look stupid if he doesn't reach 2 million by the end of today. The first game is Buzzy - Let's Explore the Airport. It is made by Humongous Entertainment, which makes the Putt Putt and Pajama Sam games. This is nowhere near as fun. PBG sings about going to the airport. PBG doesn't want to have to explore an airport. PBG clicks on the accidents sign, but is not curious enough to see what happens if he gets to 999 days. The player can then learn about things. There are five games, trivia, coloring, what is it, and a lost luggage game. Find it is the best one. PBG has to find an object somewhere in the airport. PBG would have missed some things if it wasn't for this game. The car rentals makes a Putt Putt reference, and a car has rupees inside of it. "(Okay, well, not exactly rupees.)" The Lost and Found guy is the best. The counter shows up in the lost and found, and PBG discovers that he has to click on it until it reaches 999! PBG grows old doing so. When it reaches 0, the man falls out of his chair. PBG asks his Twitter followers where they would less rather be than an airport. A lot of people say the doctor's office, but PBG disagrees. He can get out of getting out of the airport. There are some way too specific responses. Prison technically counts. PBG is excited for Storybook Weaver Deluxe. There are a lot of pictures and effects, and PBG even uses his own, and can recored his own voice. PBG plays his story. It is about the Oregon Trail. Timopher walks into an Oblivion portal. Plessie grieved over her son's probable death in Oblivion. Everyone played baseball, before going to a water park. The police arrest Timothy McGee. A ghost comes and takes Little James Jr away. Big James Jr was left alone and ended his life. The Oblivion gate reopened, and Timopher came out alive. McDonaldland: Silly Games is next. It comes with a coupon. PBG wonders if it still works. He just missed it! PBG is disturbed by the characters, and Ronald repeats himself. PBG is no longer impressed. PBG doesn't count mix and max as a game. PBG struggles to answer the question of who he wants to be. There is no strategy in the game - the game's strategy section even says so. PBG celebrates when he wins. Birdie has several stalkers, and acts like a character from Five Nights at Freddies. The third game is Tic Tac Toe. The crowd have lackluster cheers that make PBG sound like he is going insane. PBG doesn't care about winning any more. Find the Treasure is a Battleship rip-off. There is some fun to have for YouTube Poop material. Category:Goodwill Games Category:Videos